Our Memories
by LeafaTheSylph
Summary: Three years after the Phantom Bullet arc, Leafa becomes the new queen Titania of ALO. Due to her having the highest votes and her popularity among other players. But one day, she gets tired being royalty and just out her window as she sees a certain Hylian laying unconscious on the ground, injured. Full summary inside!
1. Meeting

Caramel: Hey everyone! This is my new SAOXLoZ fanfic.~ I wanted to try out this pairing, so please review of what you think and please suggest some more ideas!~ :3

Full summary: Three years after the Phantom Bullet arc, Leafa becomes the new queen Titania of ALO. Due to her having the highest votes and her popularity among other players. But one day, she gets tired being royalty and just out her window as she sees a certain Hylian laying unconscious on the ground, injured. She makes a deal with him to take her to Lake Hylia after she heals his wounds. When suddenly Link has a dream of Leafa when they were kids, but.. there was a problem.. No one but him remembers the truth behind her..

* * *

Runaway New Titania Chapter 1: Meeting

"Hurry up! Find her now!"

"Leave no place unchecked!"

"We must find Leafa-sama immediately!"The guards scurried hastily around Aarun, shouting orders at one another in an attempt to find her.

"Where could she be?" one sylph guard asked. The others shrugged.

"Lady Alicia, we've searched all over Aarun but we haven't found her at all." One Cait Sith soldier said.

"Maybe we should just tell Sakuya-san already.." The Dirty-Blonde Cait Sith leader said. Once again the soldier sighed. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw a familiar dark-haired figure approach him. As his eyes widened and he dropped to his knees and bowed in front of her.

"L-Lady Sakuya w-we!-"

"You're looking in the wrong places.." Sakuya says calmly. The soldiers looked at one another then at her. One Sylph guard in front of her stood up tall with a confused expression.

"W-we are? But Aarun is the only place-" he started but Sakuya held her hand up to silence him.

"Leafa or now the new Queen Titania is not a big fan of Aarun. She's not here. Come on you guys, I'll show you where she is.." she says, turning away to fly towards. All of the soldiers and guards nodded, speechless, they followed the Sakuya as she headed for the south part of the huge city, Aarun. She led them outside and down the white steps where a small field was and where also the steps to the most dangerous dungeon in ALfheim Online,** Jötunheimr **was. There was in the center of it was a blonde girl with, long blonde hair, tied up with a flower like hairband. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair. Like all of the other players in ALO, she has quite long and pointy ears, sitting down where some flowers grew alongside her along with her "brother", Kirito, who had a dark colored hair, in a spiky hair style into his old SAO style due to Yui's request. The reason for the request was that it was hard for her to sit on the spiky hair. He was also wearing a coat and had a new long sword, with an extra one in his inventory.

The two were laughing and chatting with each other, telling stories about their adventures, completely unaware of the Sakuya, Alicia and the soldiers' presence.

"See? Leafa is here." Sakuya says softly smiling as she watched her and Kirito. "They frequently talk and have picnics around here. This is both Leafa and Kirito-kun's favorite spot."

"Oh..we are terribly sorry Lady Sakuya. We were careless and didn't think-"

"Don't apologize. Leafa is pretty sneaky, so of course you didn't find her. But there's no problem, as well as Kirito-kun are completely unharmed and that's athat matters. " Sakuya says. She takes a few steps through the field and stops a few yards behind Leafa.

Hearing her footsteps, Leafa sighs and turns around to face her.

"You found me huh?" she asked as Sakuya nodded and walked over to her.

"Leafa, it's okay if you go here but you must alert your guards when you leave. They get very frantic and worried whenever you're missing." Sakuya says. As Leafa stood up and dusted her long white skirt. [**A/N: Just like Asuna's when she was still captured by Oberon.]**

"Yeah, yeah I know Sakuya but look at what me and onii- I mean Kirito-kun found!" she said, while holding up a closed fist to Sakuya. Sakuya just stared at her fist, confused as she opens it to reveal a tiny red dagger which quickly turned into a katana.

"This must have been dropped by General Eugene.." Sakuya says. As Leafa nodded in agreement.

"Too bad that one of them dropped it.." Leafa said looking at it. Kirito stood up and said. "That kind of looks like.. Guilty Thorn.."

Before Leafa could ask what Guilty Thorn was, one guard takes notice of the setting sun and rushes over to Sakuya.

"Lady Sakuya. Nightfall is approaching soon.. Shouldn't we escort you two back to Sylvain now?" he asks. Sakuya looks at the sky then at Leafa and Kirito.

"Yes. Kirito, Leafa you both should be logging off soon, it's getting late.." she says. The two nodded.

"Alright Sakuya. See you tomorrow Sug- I mean Leafa!" he says, before flying off quickly and back to Aarun. Leafa sighed and made the blade turn back before following Sakuya, Alicia and the guards back to the World Tree.

* * *

Leafa sat on her throne at inside the newly built castle on the top of the World Tree silently and sighed.

"Leafa, why do you keep leaving the castle without a guard? You do know it's very dangerous.. Right..?" Sakuya starts. Leafa just sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know.. I mean I'm nineteen years old! I think I'm old enough to go out by myself, plus Sugou Nobuyuki is in jail and Kayaba Akihiko is dead, right? You said this was an era of peace now. Why should I need a guard during peace time?" Leafa complained. **[ A/N: Leafa is 19, Link is 19, Sakuya is 22, and Alicia is 21. And yes, this is three years after the Phantom Bullet arc.] **

"Because, even if Oberon is dead, there are still other dangerous people or creatures out there. Some monsters and PK players still roam the fields at night and not to mention Orange Players that would kidnap you somewhere. You are now the new Queen Titania of ALfheim Online, remember that Leafa. We can't have you being lost or dead.." she says. Leafa rolled her eyes, sighed and slouched on her throne.

"Aw, come on Sakuya-san.. Don't be so harsh on Leafa-chan. She just wanted to forget about-" Sakuya's hand was clasped over Alicia's mouth, trying to make her not remind Leafa of what happened in the past.

"Be quiet Alicia. Don't remind her." Alicia nodded as Sakuya removed her hand over Alicia's mouth, as Alicia tried to breathe and Sakuya sighed.

"Sometimes I really hate being a queen..." Leafa mumbled while both Sakuya and Alicia could hear what she said.

"I know you do, but it's something neither of us could help it...You were voted on the most because of your popularity.. Now, go log off and get some sleep." she says. She nodded and went to her bedroom and hopped onto her large queen sized bed, pulling the satin sheets over herself. She sat up and stared out the large window by her own bed.

"Sakuya-san.. Can I ask you something?" Leafa asked. Sakuya turned to her, confused but still kept a focused look on her face.

"Of course Leafa, what is it?" she asked. She points out of the castle's window to a vast and beautiful lake that she could see far off the distance.

"What lake is that? I've never seen it before.." She asked. Sakuya walks over and looks out the huge window as well, before sitting down on the bed next to Leafa.

"Me too.. I guess that's a part of that game that Recon told me about named Legend of Zelda.." she says. Leafa then gazes out the window, looking at the view.

"Onii-chan mentioned that game when we were little.. I've seen him play it as well when we were younger.. Isn't the main character's name, Link?" Leafa asks, pointing over to Lake Hylia. Sakuya squinted her eyes a bit at it and frowned.

"Yes, that's correct. I bet that Ymir has been wanting to create a crossover of ALO and Legend of Zelda." she says. Leafa frowns as she laid her back against her pillow and pulls the blankets over herself. "But forget about that game Leafa. You belong here in ALfheim. Now go log off and get some sleep." Sakuya yawned.

"S-Sakuya-san! I'm not a little kid. You don't have to baby-sit me!" Leafa says with, her arms crossed. Sakuya smiled softly and stood up as Alicia came in.

"Yes, I know but please get some sleep. Goodnight." Sakuya says, while leaving the room.

"Night Leafa-san!" Alicia waved to her as Sakuya walked out. When Alicia and Sakuya were finally gone, Leafa sat up on her bed and opened the huge window next to her bed. The moon shone high in the dark sky, illuminating everything as it's light kissed every single detail of the land. Too bad it wasn't real though.. It shone down on Hyrule field from a far distance in the other game, the part where Leafa could only see from her window since she couldn't leave the city to see it for herself.

Leafa then looked over at what she could see of Lake Hylia and sighed.

"What I would give, to be able to leave this Castle and get rid of my romantic feelings for onii-chan… but almost everyone won't let me.." Leafa sighed to herself as she rested her chin against the window and stared out at the field. Leafa was just about to turn away from her view until she saw something no, someone. Leafa rolled her eyes and gasped, surprised when she saw a man lying in the fields. He looked unconscious from what she could see as well as injured.

Quickly, Leafa slipped on her boots and flew out of her own room, being careful to avoid any guards on duty and other people that might even see her. Leafa snuck out of the castle, most likely flew out and into the city. Once Leafa reached the nearest place next to the exit. She flew as fast as she could to exit Aarun. Leafa looked back at the World Tree but turned away and kept flying to the unconscious man.

Leafa closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then flew out of Aarun. She felt her own heart race as she ran across the wooden bridge onto Hyrule field, but didn't know why. Leafa looked around until her eyes landed on the collapsed figure on the ground. She immediately ran quickly over to him and kneeled down on his side.

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" she says, as she poked his cheek. As she stared down at the man, she grinned and took a chance to fully see what he looked like. He had messy dirty blonde hair that swayed in the soft, cold night wind. Pointed ears like her own with her knowing that he was obviously a Hylian. A light green stitched hat was placed on the back of his head that stopped a little below his shoulders. He wore a green tunic with grey pants underneath that tucked into his long brown boots.

Near him she spotted a shield and sword by his side, both engraved with the Triforce markings and symbols. Her eyes were opened wide as she recognized exactly who this man was. He was the legendary hero, Link. Everyone who knew him, praised him, calling him a almighty savior but now here he is, lying unconscious in her arms. She knew him.. But she couldn't lay a finger on it..

"Hey! Come on! Wake up!" she says as she, shook him a bit. With a groan, Link's eyes opened slowly and before she knew it, they were staring right up at her face.

"Z-Z-Zelda..?" he asked confused. Leafa shook her head as a "no" and sat him up fully.

"No, I'm Leafa. I'm Titan-.. I-I mean.. I'm just Leafa. Call me Leafa." She smiled at him. Link blinked a few times at her as Leafa blushed.

"Leafa.. huh..?" He asks. Leafa nodded and giggled at him.

"Hai." Leafa replied.

"You know, you look a lot like the princess. Except for the hair color, style and clothes though.." Link says while looking at her as Leafa flushed a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"S-So I have been told.." Leafa laughed nervously. "Anyway, are you okay?" she asks him, worriedly. Link shrugs and tries to stand up but instantly falls back down in pain into her arms.

"N-No.." he says, holding his chest.

"Here, let me see..." Leafa looked closer over to him and placed her hand on his chest, shifting it around until it reached his cheek with a loud groan. "I see, you have a broken rib and some other broken bones.." She explained. Link sighed and laid back down on her lap.

"That's just great.." He sighed.

"It's okay! I can heal it if you want.." Leafa says as Link stared at her in confusion.

"Really..?" he asked as he looked confused. Leafa smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You're an adventurer right?" Link nodded. "Well then.. I-If I heal you, will you take me with you on your adventures..?" Leafa asked, cheerfully. Link's eyes widen and he shoots straight up to stand, immediately regretting it due to the immense pain it caused to him.

"W-W-What..? But you're just a girl.. It's too dangerous for you to come with me." he explained as he sighed. And Leafa laid him back down on her lap and put her hand back on the spot of his broken rib then her hand had slid onto his cheek.

"Don't move so too much! Besides, I can take it.. I'm a lot stronger than I seem and I really must get to lake Hylia. And don't underestimate me.." Leafa said, obviously annoyed. While Link just raised an eyebrow at her, obviously confused.

"W-Why..?" he asked as their faces got closer to eachother and blushed.

"Well...it's my dream to travel to the distant land! I wanna do so much! I wanna meet other people.. I wanna live with someone, marry him and maybe even grow old with him.. Most of all, I want to let go of and forget about my feelings for someone.." Leafa said sadly. Link stared at her, worried.

"For who..?" he asks.

"Let's just say. I'm close to that someone.." Leafa said, sadly. Link stared at her then down at her body, then blushed when he saw her bust as he looked away. And looked at her again as her body had been glowing gold with symbols around her this whole time.

"Whoa..what is that? You can use magic..?" he asks as Leafa nodded.

"Yes, I'm actually a fairy.. I belong in the Sylph race. I specialize in speed, strength, Wind Magic, Healing Magic and the wall running skill." Leafa explains. As the light faded, the pain in Link's chest disappeared. Allowing him to sit up with ease. And patted his chest as he stared at her.

"That's really incredible! I'm completely healed! Anyway, what else can you do?" Link says, getting on his feet. She nods and does the same, watching Link as he collected his weapons. He slung his shield over his back and slid the sword into his sheath.

"I can fly really fast with my wings too.. So, since I healed you.. Can I join you..?" Leafa asked nervously while fidgeting with her fingers. Immediately Link stops and turns to her.

"What about your home, your family?" he asks. "They'll be worried if you just leave, won't they?" She stares at the ground and smiled at him instead.

"I think they'd understand if I were to be with you, great hero." Leafa says, blushing slightly and giggled innocently. Link blushed as well and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... I.. I guess.. I could always use a good healing partner...It's fine with me.." he says while turning away and blushing. "But I could only take you to Lake Hylia and then I'll bring you straight back here!" She smiles and nods to the agreement.

"Okay! Oh thank you! Thank you Linky-kun!~" Leafa squealed in excitment. Link sighed and blushed but chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't call me that, got it?" he says. As Leafa just giggled and nods.

"Okay!" Link smiled at her and scooped up some grass. Leafa watched with her emerald orbs as he blew on them, causing a soft beautiful melody, almost like a whistle, to erupt from it. Soon after that, a horse appeared and galloped over to him. Link quickly hopped on it and extended his hand to her, majestically.

"Well, let's go then! Come on!" he says. She nodded and took his soft hand, allowing Link to help her up onto the horse as it neighed. "Hold on tight!" She nods and wrapped her arms around Link's waist as he blushed and gave a click sound with his mouth, instructing the horse to start moving forward. The horse neighed and began to gallop away and fast through the field. She looked over her shoulder at the castle on the World Tree, it was still dark and quiet, meaning nobody had noticed her absence yet, not even Sakuya knew, so she was probably still asleep.. As she rests her cheek against Link's back and closes her eyes as she smiled happily. This was gonna be a long trip...

But what will happen when they do realize she was missing..?

* * *

Caramel: CLIFFHANGER!~ PLease review.~ And suggest some ideas too!


	2. Trouble

Our Memories Chapter 2: Trouble

"Hey..Hey wake up.." a soft voice said. Leafa let out a small groan and opened her eyes slowly.

"Eh..? What is it..?" She asks, sitting up straight and rubbed her eyes. As looked around, confused as she saw Link standing beside her and blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"You fell asleep so I brought you to Kakariko village. I thought maybe you should sleep on a bed instead of on Epona's back.." Link explains. Leafa screamed and then calmed down a bit.

"Oh.. I see.." Leafa just sweatdropped of her mistake and laughed nervously. Link offers his hand as she took it and smiled at him, letting him help her down off his horse.

"Oh Link, you've came to pay a visit, have you..?" A man approaching them said. Leafa looks up at him and saw that he wore a long robe with long sleeves. His hair was really long and black, he looked very different from the people you'd seen in castle town.

"Oh hello there, Renado." Link says. The man known as Renado approaches the both of them and stands before Leafa, as his eyes are immediately drawn to her .

"Oh I see, you have brought a friend this time." he says as, Link nodded as a yes.

"Yes, this is Leafa." he introduced Leafa and smiled. Renado extends a hand to her as she grasps it while, shaking his hand firmly as Leafa smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Leafa. I am Renado and any friend of the savior Link is always welcome here." he explained.

"Thanks but.. Actually, I'm more of Link's acquaintance.. We just met and he's now, he's just pretty much escorting me to Lake Hylia.." Leafa explains as she had a small blush across her cheeks and giggled nervously. As Renado nodded.

"I see, well no matter.. I suppose that you two came here for a place to sleep..? Am I correct..?" Renado asked as they both nodded.

"Yes, I mean, I'm fine but we came so that Leafa could rest in a good place." he says. Renado nods.

"Ah yes, well then please follow me." he says, leading the two of them to an inn a short distance from where they were standing before. "Here you are, please stay as long as you'd both like and there is a hot spring just on the top floor if you'd like." Renado explains as he leads them both up the stairs of the inn into a room that looks like fit for only 2 people. Leafa looked around and nodded as she walked up to him.

"Thank you very much." She says to him and bowed. Renado bowed as well and took his leave, once she and Link were in the room. She looked around, there really wasn't much.. Two beds, two dressers and some knickknacks but Leafa didn't really mind. All she cared about was the bed and some rest, which she plopped down on as she let out a light groan.

"So tell me, what were you doing out this late in Hyrule field anyway?"Link asks, sitting down on the bed next to hers as she sat up and looked at the floor, quietly.

"Oh I was just...you know out for a little sight-seeing.. Until, I saw you.." she lied. Link raised an eyebrow in confusion and in curiosity at her.

"But I thought your family didn't allow you to leave?" he asked, still confused.

"Yeah well... I snuck out for some fresh air.. I can't go out but I missed going for walks and flying around freely..." she explained, nervously.

"Hey, are you alright Leafa..?" Link asks, placing a hand on her shoulder as she turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired.." Leafa answered and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. Link nodded and stood up.

"Alright then, well I'll let you get some shut eye then…" he says, walking over to his bed and yawned. She nodded and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes and drifting off into a world of dreams.

Meanwhile, at the World Tree…

Sakuya walked around Leafa's throne room, worriedly as Alicia was sitting quietly on chair in a corner. Only once did she stop to give her attention to General Eugune, whom had entered.

"Well, have you found her..?" Sakuya asks impatiently. General Eugene stood there in silence for a moment before shaking his head as a no, as both Sakuya and Alicia looked down and sighed.

"No. I'm sorry Lady Sakuya but, Leafa is nowhere to be found. We have searched everywhere, even her favorite spot. She's nowhere in Aarun." he explained.

"What do you mean? She has to be somewhere! She couldn't have just gotten out and so far away from castle on foot! You must have overlooked her." Sakuya snapped as Alicia tried to comfort her, trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry ma'am but there's no sign of Leafa anywhere.." The Salamander says. Sakuya plops down on a chair next to Alicia and covers her mouth, staring out the large window in deep thought of where could she have gone.

"Leafa-san, where could you have gone..?" She mumbles softly to herself.

"W-What are your orders ma'am?" One Sylph soldier asks. Sakuya looks at him with a serious look on her face and stands up.

"Search everywhere! I want soldiers from here to different lands! Even the places in the other game! I don't care, how hard it is! Find the queen! Now!" she says.

"Yes ma'am!" the soldier says, running out the room as Eugene left as well and leaving Sakuya alone in the room with Alicia. She sat quietly on a chair and watched the rising sun as she sighed heavily.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXo

Leafa opens her eyes to the bright sun shining on her face. As she sat up and stretched while, looking over at Link's bed where he slept soundly and peacefully, to her surprise.

"I guess even heroes need their sleep.." Leafa mumbled and giggled softly. She climbed out of her bed as she stretched and walked over to the window. She peers out of it and sees Renado talking to some Cait Sith and Salamander guards. Immediately her heart drops as she looked over at Link who was still sleeping, soundly. Quietly she rushed out the room and ran down to the lobby of the inn to get a better look at what was going on and hid behind the walls of the front of the inn.

The guards handed Renado, a sheet of paper as he stares at for sometime before handing it back to them. He said something and headed towards the inn. Immediately her heart began to race as she rushed back upstairs to their room and started shaking Link for him to wake up.

"Link! Wake up! We have to go now!" she shouted, jumping on his bed, panicking. Immediately, Link sits up and rubs his eyes as he stretched his arms.

"Leafa, what's the matter..?" he asks as he stretched a bit. Leafa grabbed his wrist and pulled him right off of the bed.

"Come on, we just have to go now!" She says, pulling him downstairs and out the exit.

"Leafa… what's gotten in to you?! What's wrong?!" he yells. She looks out the window to see the guards coming towards the inn.

"Crap.." Leafa mumbled under her breath as she tried to look around for another way out of the inn.

"Um.. Leafa, hello! Can you hear me?!" Link said trying to get her attention.

"Quick! Let's go this way!" Leafa yells, pulling him towards a broken window to their right. She hops through it and pulled Link through with her, immediately falling through it as the guards entered the inn.

"Leafa, what is going on?!" Link asked. She looks back at him and pointed her finger at Epona.

"We just have to go now! I'll explain everything to you on the way!" She said as, Link gave her a puzzled look but nodded and ran with her over to Epona, quickly hopping up on it and pulling her up while Renado quickly spotted her and ran over to them.

"Leafa! Stop!" he said. Link looked back at him.

"What is it?" Leafa asks.

"No! There's no time to talk Link! Come on! Go!" She says, nudging him. Renado runs up to Epona and stares at her and Link.

"Leafa, I know who you really are! Just stop this nonsense and come down from there this instant." he says. Link stared back at her, confused.

"What's he talking about Leafa?" he asked. Hearing the commotion, the Castle guards quickly ran out the inn and pointed to their fingers to her.

"Look! There she is! Over there!" one Cait Sith guard yelled. She looked back at them then at Link. She stared a bit for a while then turned around.

"There's no time to explain! Let's go!" Leafa yelled while starting to panic, clicking her own tongue at Epona who immediately took off and out of Kakariko Village. When the two of them were far away from, Kakoriko village, Link stops Epona and turned to her with one of his eyebrows up as he stared at her.

"Okay, explain Leafa. Now.. What is going on? Is someone after you and what did Renado mean when he said he knew who you actually were? Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked, curious. Leafa sighed heavily and hopped off of Epona. Link does the same and follows her. "Leafa."

"Okay.. I'm sorry.. I really wasn't honest with you Link.." Leafa said. "I'm really not a girl who lives in Hyrule .. But another world connected to Hyrule.." Leafa says as she sighed.

"W-What do you mean…? What are you then..? Where did you come from Leafa..?" Link asked her, curious. Leafa closed her eyes and placed her hand over her chest then looked back at him.

"Link,I'm really-" Before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud rumbling sound behind her. She quickly turns around to come face-to-face with a giant green bublin on a large boar, staring down at her with its dotted red eyes. Leafa took out her sword and went onto her fighting stance.

"Leafa, get away!" Link yelled at to her as he, drew out his sword and dashed over to her. The giant bublin quickly grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder before slapping Link away with the back of his hand. Leafa slashed the bublin as it screeched in pain and let her go. Leafa tried to run over to Link as the giant bublin grabbed her foot as Leafa screamed and dropped her sword on the ground.

"Link! Help me!" She yelled for help, trying to fight back, when she tried to use her magic, it didn't work since she didn't have enough health to do so. Link skidded back and held his cheek, wiping away some blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Let her go!" he shouted out loud at the bublin, who simply shook its head and hopped back onto his boar with him holding Leafa as she was hanging upside down.

"Link!" she yells while, reaching out for him as the bublin turned around and rode off with her, grabbing her feet while she hung upside down. Quickly Link hopped on Epona and chased after the two of them as fast as he could.

"Let me go!" Leafa yells, punching the giant bublin in the back with her strength but to the bublin, it felt like a light push. The bublin grunted and held her feet tighter as he approached a stone bridge where one side was blocked off. He rode all the way to the end of it before turning back around to face Link who was on the other side of the bridge facing him in his fighting stance, getting ready.

The bublin smirked and held her up at Link as if it was displaying her while she was hanging upside down. Link glared harshly at the bublin but quickly turned his glare onto a look of horror when he saw the bublin toss her to the side and off the bridge.

"Leafa!" Link yelled. Leafa yells as she flew over a side of the bridge, while Link sighed in relief.

"Just hold on Leafa!" he yelled out to her while looking for a way to strike.

"I-I'll try.. Just hurry Link!" Leafa yelled unable to stand up due to the tight grip of the bublin earlier as her wings were too tired to fly. Leafa looked down below her at what seemed like an abyss but she could faintly hear rapid waters below. Maybe there was a lake or river beneath her but who knows how deep or how far down it is beneath her. Dropping was obviously not an option then...

She sighed heavily and took deep breaths she closed her eyes as she tried to pull herself up with a nearby rock just above her as she grabbed a branch, as it suddenly broke as she screamed. But, she was lucky to have landed on a small spot but is probably about to break…

After what seemed like eternity when she hears Link and the bublin charge at each other as Link took him out with only 5 slashes of his sword at iy. Only seconds later did she see the bublin fall over to the side of the bridge into the deep abyss below, most likely, soon to be Leafa's fate as well..

"L-L-Link!" Leafa screamed as she held onto the cliff.

"I'm coming Leafa!" Link calls back. Link quickly hops off of Epona and over to her but just as he reached her, more bublins jumped in his way, swinging their clubs at him. "Damn it!" Link yelled in irritation.

She soon hands slipping from the ledge and stone cracking beneath them and also the stone beneath her. Her eyes widen as she started to fall off. She closes her eyes as she started to fall from the bridge but suddenly opened them wide when she felt a a hand grabbing her arm to stop her from falling.

Leafa looks up and sees Link, holding her wrist tightly with one hand while his other gripped the side of the ledge. All she could see was his upper torso half off the side of the bridge. He sighed in relief and smiled nervously down at her as Leafa smiled at him as she tried to pull herself up. "G-gotcha..." he says. She stares at him in shock, speechless as he uses all his strength to pull her up and himself back onto the bridge. He sighed heavily when the two of them were fully back on the bridge.

"Are you alright?" he asks. She looked over her shoulder at the side of the bridge then back at him. She nodded slowly before throwing her arms around him, holding onto him tightly as he blushed.

"T-Thank you.." she whispered softly. Link nodded, blushed and patted her back.

"It was nothing.. Really.." he says, trying to cover his wounds. She looks up at him and quickly spotted all bruises and cuts all over him as she gasped a little.

"You're hurt.." she says with a worried tone. Link sighed and stood up straight.

"Nah, it's nothing really.." he says. Leafa shook her head and stood up as well.

"No, please let me heal your wounds.." she says, holding her hand out to him and smiled. Link sighed and took your hand. As the two of them sat down side by side as she began to heal his wounds, one by one. After a few moments later Link's wounds were all healed as he quickly took her hands, as his eyes widen at the sight of cuts on her palms. "Leafa.." He says staring at her wounds. She withdrew her numb hands from him and hid them behind her back. "You don't need to worry.. I'm fine.. Really…" Leafa says as her arms were behind her back. Link shook his head and grabbed her shoulder. "Why didn't you heal yourself?" he asks. "Do it." He says in a more serious tone. As Leafa just shook her head.

"I can't Link.. I don't have enough energy to do it.." she says, suddenly collapsing against him and falling to his arms.

"L-Leafa!" he yells, as he catched her in his arms. Link looked down at her to find her completely unconscious. He just sighed heavily and picked her body up in his arms in bridal style. He placed her gently on Epona's back and grabbed her by the reins, lightly leading her off the bridge. He led her over to a large tree that stood in the field and carried her off of Epona. He sat down with her in his arms and began to wrap bandages around her hands and arms gently, careful not to wake her up.

He rested his back against the tree and held her in his arms for a bit, brushing a few stray strands of her blonde hair off of her face as he blushed a little.

"You really are not like any other regular person I've ever met.." he mumbles softly. Epona seemed to neigh in agreement as Link chuckled.

"Yeah.." Link soon fell asleep next to her, peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Caramel: Hey everyone!~ Well, I changed the title for now so I do not own SAO or Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Our Memories Chapter 3 – Forgotten Memories

Suguha was running Kirito as they ran and ran as she finally reached a forest. 'I guess this will be fine.. I could just fish for food and create a fire with some wood.. And maybe use leaves for a pillow.. I guess that might work.' Suguha thought. "Susanna, we better find a place soon or they'll catch us.." Kazuto said as Suguha nodded or should I say Susanna. **[A/N: If you're confused of why Kazuto called Suguha, Susanna instead of her actual name because they are their counterparts in Hyrule or Legend of Zelda also they're Hylians and the setting is placed in Ordon Village or Forest. I will start calling her Susanna instead to avoid confusion of her counterpart in the real world.] **

"I need you to go get some food for us while I prepare the fire." Kazuto ordered as Susanna nodded and walked off to get some food. As she was picking berries she felt something behind her as she gasped and turned around. But then no one was there at all… She felt something again and turned around as she trembled in fear and grabbed her shinai behind her as she looked around with her dark-gray eyes as they widen and felt something behind her as a hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream as she smelled something with her sensitive nose, that smell smelled familiar.. It was, sleeping gas! Susanna tried to kick the man as she fainted while they took her somewhere. As Link heard Susanna, he decided to follow them and to try to save her from them.

A few minutes later..

Susanna woke up and let her eyes closed to hear the two men's conversation.

"Do you really think she'll be worth money boss..?"

A person started to laugh. "Of course! She does got a pretty face!" Susanna felt disgusted by the two men as they both laughed.

"Now all we need to do is sell her to some pervert that'll make her a slave." The man grinned.

Susanna's eyes widen as she tried to scream and escape. As the man heard her and kicked her stomach, very hard. Susanna groaned in pain and she coughed up some blood.

"Very good.. Now I'll be back in a few minutes and don't you dare let her escape."

"Yes sir." The man grabbed her chin and Susanna kicked him in the shin and scoffed. "Why you little-" The man was about to punch her as someone knocked on the door. The man dropped Susanna as she angrily opened the door. "What the hell do you want brat?!" At the door was a boy with dirty-blonde hair wearing Ordon clothes and a scarf but actually behind him was a knife that he held behind his back, tightly.

"I got lost.." the boy said as the man twitched. "I have no time for this you little brat!" The man tried to punch him in the face as Link had stabbed the knife onto his stomach. The man groaned in pain as he coughed blood and fell down. Link then walked up to Susanna. "W-what are you doing here…?" Susanna asked. "Well, I heard your screams and decided to follow you." Link says as he scratched the back of his neck as he cut off the ropes that tied her arms together and released the handkerchief that they used to gag her. "There were two.." Susanna mumbled softly as Link heard the door open as he looked and saw the man's boss. The boss looked shocked to see that his worker got killed by a patethic child or so he thought.. The boss looked at Link angrily as he pushed him with force while Link fell down causing his knife to slide far away from his current location. As the boss grabbed Link by the collar of this shirt and threatened to kill him as Susanna trembled in fear of killing someone. "Fight! If you don't, you'll never succeed!" Link yelled to her as he was being choked by the boss. 'He's right.. I'll never succeed like this..' Susanna thought as she grabbed the knife and went onto her fighting stance. As she dashed towards the boss and stabbed him right on the side of his stomach as his blood bled onto the wooden floor and coughed blood as he fell onto the floor.

Link fell onto the ground as he quickly got up and walked over to Susanna. "Are you okay…?" Link asks as Susanna nodded. "I'm cold…" Link took off his scarf and wrapped it around Susanna's neck to keep her warm. Link smiled at her and said. "Warmer now, isn't it?" Susanna smiled at him as well as she started to get dizzy as she fainted onto the floor.

The Next Day…

Susanna woke up to a sound of birds chirping with a lovely and peaceful tune. Susanna turned around and found herself in a house. "W-where am I..?" The dark-haired girl asked as she walked around. "H-Hello..?" And opened the door. As she saw a dirty-blonde boy wearing his simple Ordon clothes right outside. "I see you're awake.." Link smiled at her as Susanna was a little freaked out and blushed and came down the stairs of the house.

"W-Where am I..?" Susanna was a bit scared as she asked. Link and tried to calm her down by saying something. "You're in Ordon Village." Susanna calmed down a bit and asked. "O-Ordon Village..?" Link raised an eyebrow at her as he asked. "You're not from here, aren't you..?" Susanna nodded as she tilted her head in confusion. Link sighed and smiled at her. "Well.. I'm Link. You…?" Suguha was a bit nervous and told him. "I-I'm Susanna.."

"Well, do you know how you got here..?" Susanna shook her head as a response for his question. Link's face was in a thinking expression as he smiled at her. "Well then.. Welcome to Ordon Village!" Susanna had a warm smile on her face she giggled and took Link's hand as he smiled at her.

Meanwhile…

Link was walking with Susanna in a deep and dark forest when suddenly..

Susanna heard a rustling sound. "L-Link.. I think I can hear something.." Susanna was a bit scared as she held on tightly to Link's arm. The two children both looked around finding the one who was watching them as a Scavenger Toad tried to attack them as Link slashed it easily with his sword. As more of the toads came the more busy Link became unable to help Susanna fight against them.

"Susanna! Are you alright?!" Link yelled behind him at a seemingly tired Susanna trying to hold all of them off. "I-I'm fine! No time to talk we have to hold them off now!" Susanna yelled while blocking an attack from a toad with her wooden sword.

Link sighed heavily and nodded. "Just be sure of that.." The girl smiled at him as she attacked another toad until they were all gone.

Link sighed of relief heavily as he looked at Susanna who seemed very tired and was probably about to faint of exhaustion. Link walked up to her and stared at her face as Susanna blushed and asked. "W-What are you doing..?" Link's eyes widen as he blushed into a deep shade of red. "S-Sorry.. I thought that you might be tired.." Susanna flushed. "I-It's no problem I'm fine.. But where are we..?" Link looked around as if he didn't know where they both were.

"I-I don't know.. But there's something off about this place.." Link says looking around. They were near a small pond with clear water along with some birds chirping their songs. Link says looking around. They were near a small pond with clear water along with some birds chirping their songs.

"Come on.. We have to find a way out.." Link looked around as he then held Suguha's hand trying to find a way out of the place but it seems like when they were walking they were just turning in circles over and over again.

"W-What's happening..?" Susanna said, a bit scared right behind Link.

"I don't know Susanna.." Link began walking again as he said. "Hey Susanna.." But Susanna didn't answer as Link turned around to see she wasn't there. Link was getting worried as he ran and ran across the forest. "Susanna! Where are you?!" Link called out in a worried tone. Link's heart was beating fast as he heard a scream. "S-Susanna?! Is that you?!" Link called out as he ran as fast as he could to the sounds of Susanna's screams for help.

…

…

..

The moon shone on Link's face as he woke up as he sighed in relief. "That dream again.." Link covered his face as he sighed heavily again. "S-Susanna... Why did you have to go..?" Link got up and shook his head as he walked next to Epona. As he turned his head to see a sleeping Leafa, he had to admit she looked cute.. He went to her as he wrapped her wounds with some bandages.

Later..

Leafa woke up to a bird chirping as she opened her eyes, groans and then stretches her arms as she yawned.

"Is it night already..?" Leafa mumbles to herself. As she sat up and looked down at her hands. Leafa held them up to her face to inspect the new bandages that were wrapped around them. She figured Link must have done that for her, causing you to sigh but smile at him. She leaned against the large tree behind her and gazed towards the sky. She had to admit that the sky looked beautiful and lovely.

"Hey, I see you're awake." Link spoke up. Leafa looks to her right and sees Link standing there next to Epona, staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Y-Yeah.." She says. Link nodded and walked over to her, sitting down beside her as Leafa sighed. He crossed his arms and pressed his back against the tree as he gazed towards the beautiful night sky. "Leafa, I need you to tell me the truth. Who are you, really? Why were the guards after you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Leafa flinches at the question as she sighed and look away from him. "Well..as you know I'm not like any normal person..I'm kinda special.." Leafa starts. As Link nodded.

"Yeah...?" Leafa then bit her lower lip.

"Well.. Y-You see.. I'm really.. a-a-a… q-q-q-que-.." Leafa mumbled out. Link raised an eyebrow at her again, curious. "A what…?" he asked again, this time staring at her. Leafa inhaled deeply as she started to speak.

"I'm an ALf." She pushed out but atleast she wasn't lying. Link stared at her in confusion. "An Alf..?" He repeated as he stared at her in confusion. As Leafa nods.

"Yes, I'm from a very rare race of fairies and I'm the last ALf. The guards want to just take me back to imprison me and take away my abilities. That's why we had to run away from them." Leafa lied, praying that Link would buy that. For a moment he sat there quietly, taking everything in before smiling at her and patting her back, comfortingly. "Oh, I see now. They were hunting you for your magic abilities and rare race. Well, that pretty much makes sense.. But Leafa, why didn't you just tell me all that before..?" Link asked her as Leafa shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know if I could trust anybody with my secret..." She says, sitting down as she brought her knees to her chest. Link scooted closer to her and slung an arm around her shoulder as she looked at him as her eyes widened.

"Leafa... You can always trust me with anything." he says as he patted her back, comfortingly. Leafa looked up at him and smiled. "And.. I can always trust you, right, Leafa..?" he asks. Leafa gulped and nodded quickly. "O-of course!" she replied as she gave him a nervous smile and nodded. Link nodded as well at her and stood up, stretching his arms. Leafa stood up as well and stretched her arms and looked up at the sky, somewhere deep down she felt sort of guilty about lying to Link. What would she do if he found out..?

"Hey Leafa, do you hear that?" Link asked, turning his direction to her. She looks up at him in confusion and shook her head.

"Nope, what is it?" Leafa asked as she tilted her head while looking at him. Link walked up to her, took her hand, and pulled her out to the open from under the tree. "Listen.." he whispered where in a volume that where Leafa could hear him. She and Link were silent as she tried to listen for whatever it was Link wanted her to hear. For a few minutes there was just silence until she heard something a bit strange. A howl of a lone wolf far off in the distance. His howl sounded just like a soft melody carried by the wind. "Did you hear it?" Link asks. Leafa nodded in response as a yes.

"Yeah ,the wolf right?" Leafa asked as Link nodded.

"Do you know what he's saying..?" Link asked her.

"A little.." she says as she remembered how Alicia taught her how to understand what animals say and how they communicate.

"He's saying _'Let the teachings of old pass to you'._" Link explains as Leafa nodded.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Leafa asked as Link shrugged his shoulders.

"Heck if I know. Anyway, we should really get moving now..." he says as Leafa looked around.

"Is it really safe to travel at night? What if that big monster comes back?" She asked as she turned her head in different directions while Link just nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine and don't worry. He won't. And if does I'm here to protect you." Link says, straddling Epona. Leafa shrugged her shoulders and let Link pull her onto the horse behind him. As she wraps her arms around Link's waist tightly and nuzzle her face into his shoulder.

"Hey Link..?" Leafa mumbles. Link hums in acknowledgment at you. "Thanks for bandaging my hands.." Leafa blushed a bit as Link smiled. "Oh, it was nothing really, Leafa." he says as he smiled at her.

...

..

..

..

"Ma'am! A word from the soldiers in Kakariko village!" Sakuya looked up from her throne and hopped up to hear the news from them about their beloved queen.

"What is it? What's the news?" She asks, curious.

"Leafa-sama was spotted there! Apparently she was staying at an inn there." the Cait Sith soldier says.

"Well have the soldiers gotten her back…?" Sakuya asks. The soldier shook his head as a response.

"No ma'am. We're sorry but.. When we got there Leafa-sama fled on a horse with another man." the soldier says. Sakuya's eyes widen at the sentence.

"Another man..? Was she kidnapped?!" she asks, trying to keep calm. The soldier nodded.

"It would appear so, ma'am. Though we yelled orders for the man to stop and hand Leafa-sama over to us but then, he took off with her. They fled south from Kakariko village. We all tried to follow them but when we got back to our horses they were both gone." The soldier explains.

Sakuya felt her heart nearly stop. She couldn't breath, speak, nothing. All she could do was stare at the soldier and feel worried for her friend and her queen..

"W-Well did you see what this man looked like..?" she asks. The soldier nodded.  
"Vaguely, ma'am, but we did. From our point of view that we got, the man is at least 17 years of age. He has dirty blonde hair that would appear brown. And with clothing all we saw was faded green but we got no other description than that." the soldier says in serious tone.

"I want wanted posters up everywhere! I want soldiers everywhere! All over ALO and the other game. In every place you find. I want guards at the entrance and exits of bridges and all the towns and cities." Sakuya orders. The soldiers just stared at her.

"B-B-But ma'am, can we do that? We might not be allowed to post in other territories in the other game without authorization." One soldier says. Sakuya sighs and paces around the room. "You're right.. And that will probably take some time..Well then I want all of the soldiers following the trail of our queen's kidnapper. Go!" Sakuya orders. The soldiers bow their heads and quickly as every single one ran out of the throne room.

Sakuya walked over to her tower window and peered out of it, watching her soldiers run in frantic out the castle as she sighed heavily.

"My, my, you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" An unknown voice says. Immediately, Sakuya turns around to see three people standing in the large doorway.

"Who are you? And what might you need?" Sakuya asks sternly. The first person stepped forward. He was a tall man with silver hair that fell over his shoulders. He had crimson red eyes and pale skin that most was covered by a long dark brown cloak. He bowed to Sakuya, placing a white glove to his chest.

"Forgive me my lord for I am Henshal." The man says.

"Henshal?" Sakuya questions with a raised eyebrow. Henshal nodded and stood straight.

"Yes, and the two behind me are Odette and Ray." Henshal says, pointing to two people who stood behind him. The woman, Odette ,had short crimson hair who wore a light blue dress with a dark purple cloak and the male, Ray, had long black hair, almost identical to Henshal's and wore a dark blue cloak. Sakuya took notice that all three of the mysterious people had all wore the same clothing.

"What is your purpose here?" Sakuya asks. Henshal smirked and approached Sakuya slowly.

"We hear that the young queen Leafa is missing." he starts. "Yes and what is that exactly to you?" Sakuya asks sternly.

"Well... What if we could get Leafa-sama back for you my lord. We could do it far quicker than your soldiers." Henshal continues.

"There is no need. The soldiers will find-"

"But what if it's too late? At the pace of your soldiers, Leafa won't be rescued for a while however, with us, we could guarantee her return in less than three days."

"Like I said, there is no need to do so. I appreciate the offer but my soldiers will find her." Sakuya states.

"Oh but my lord, you are not seeing the picture here. You see, me and my crew have been around places, seen things, and one of those things was the queen." Henshal says. Sakuya's eyes widen.

"What? Where?" she asks.

"She was being carried off by the king bublin. A type of monster in the other game." Henshal approaches Zelda and takes her hand."The beloved queen is in danger, her kidnapper is no ordinary man. He's very strong, powerful and is leading her to her death. But we've been able to track the queen's whereabouts. All we need, is your order to retrieve her and dispose of her kidnapper." Henshal whispers. "Without your orders Leafa-sama could die.." Sakuya bit her lip and stared into Henshal's crimson eyes.

"And what is it you wish for in return of my sister?" she asks. Henshal's smirk across his face widens.

"All I want my lord, is the destruction of her capturer. Just give me the order and the queen is as good as safe." he says, holding out his hand. "Do we have a deal my lord?" Sakuya stares at Nicolei then at his hand. At this moment she couldn't deny, she was desperate to find Leafa. "Alright. I give you the order to bring back my sister and to destroy her kidnapper if resistance is held, do you understand?" she asks, gripping his hand. Henshal nodded and bowed. "Yes my queen and thank you."

And with that Henshal along with his crew left the castle with wide devilish smirks.

"I hope you're ready Link.. Because we're coming for you now…" Henshal mumbled under his breath as his snake like tongue licked his pale evil lips.

* * *

Caramel: So review? Please? Tell me what you think!


End file.
